microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Microsoft Store (Digital)
For the retail store that sells Microsoft products and etc. please click here Microsoft Store }}Microsoft Store (formerly '''Windows Store) '''is an digital distribution platform developed by Microsoft Corporation as part of Windows 8, Windows 8.1 and Windows 10 for apps in Metro along with Music and Video starting in Windows 10. The Windows Store also allows developers to advertise their Win32 or traditional desktop applications. It supports both free and paid apps, with the paid apps ranging from $1.49 to $999.99. Developers are able to offer free trials. The Windows Store was available concurrently with the release of the Windows 8 Beta, which was in February 2012. In Windows 10 Builds 9926 and on offer a new Store Beta next to the Windows 8.1 Store, the only difference is Store Beta offers beta tests from Microsoft, shows apps from Windows Phone, and in Builds 10041 and on, it offers Media Content. Store Beta has a Gray Tile. On September 13, 2011, day one of the BUILD developer conference, Microsoft's Windows President Steven Sinofsky announced the Windows Store app and its features and demonstrated the store. Although the publicly available Windows Developer Preview includes the Windows Store app, it does not function and simply displays a "coming soon" message. . The Windows Store will be the only means of distributing Metro-style apps to users; the official reason is to allow Microsoft to scan apps for security flaws and malware. The Windows Store will take a 30% cut of application sales. Once an application reaches $25,000 USD in revenue, the cut drops to 20%. In-app third-party transactions are also allowed, of which Microsoft does not take a cut. Individual developers will be able to register for $49 USD, and $99 USD for companies. Guidelines Similar to the Windows Phone Marketplace, the Windows Store is regulated by Microsoft. Applications must be approved by Microsoft before becoming available on the store. Disallowed types of applications revealed by Microsoft (for Developer Preview) include name="Certification requirements for Windows apps"> : * Apps that contain adult content * Apps with a rating over PEGI 16, ESRB MATURE 17, or that contain content that would warrant such a rating * Apps that advocate discrimination, hatred, or violence based on membership in a particular racial, ethnic, national, linguistic, religious, or other social group, or based on a person’s gender, age, or sexual orientation * Apps that contain content or functionality that encourages, facilitates or glamorizes illegal activity * Apps that contain or display content that a reasonable person would consider to be obscene * Apps that are Defamatory, libelous or slanderous, or threatening * Apps that encourages, facilitates or glamorizes excessive or irresponsible use of alcohol or tobacco products, drugs or weapons * Apps that encourages, facilitates or glamorizes extreme or gratuitous violence, human rights violations, or the creation or use of weapons against a person or animal in the real world * Apps that contain excessive or gratuitous profanity References External links * Windows Store Dashboard Category:Windows components Category:Software distribution platforms